


You're Just My Cup of Tea

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [16]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cupid prepares a tea party for Duchess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 16 - Tea Party

“Would you like one lump of sugar, or two?”

“One. But Cupid, you really shouldn’t have gone through so much trouble. We could have gone out to the Mad Hatter’s Tea Shoppe.” Duchess gazed at the extra large array of different flavors of tea bubbling in colorful kettles, tasty pastries piled high with frosting, and cucumber sandwiches shaped like hearts. Cupid plopped the cube of sugar into Duchess’ cup of lavender tea and handed it to her.

“No, I wanted to do it.” Grinning, she poured herself some love-berry tea and put an extravagant amount of sugar into it. “We always eat out, but I didn’t think that we needed to do it for tea.”

“Where did you even find all this stuff?” Duchess, for one, didn’t own a single tea kettle. She enjoyed a cup of tea as much as the next bird, but she never went out of her way for it.

“Well, you know…” Cupid fiddled with one of the kettles. Duchess smirked.

“You got it all from Maddie, didn’t you?” she asked, and Cupid sheepishly nodded.

“But can’t you pretend that I did it all? I really was going to do it, but she just wanted to help and she had so many ideas. She really knows a lot about tea.”

Still chuckling, Duchess lifted her cup to her mouth and took a sip. Mmmm. Lavender really was a delicious flavor. And she loved the soft purple color of the drink. “It’s really the thought that counts,” she said with a smile, reaching for a sandwich. She gestured to its heart shape. “Your idea I assume?”

Cupid grinned. She loved putting hearts onto anything and everything. Reaching over, Duchess put the sandwich up against the cherub’s lips, and Cupid took a little bite. Duchess felt her heart beat in time with the crunch of the cucumbers.


End file.
